Some computer systems are configured to evaluate indicators. Some indicators relate to the performance of a business organization, such as key performance indicators (KPIs). KPIs can be used by companies involved in manufacturing or selling goods, or in providing services, to name just a few examples. In business, KPIs can relate to many different topics, such as revenue, profits and capacity. When a KPI is evaluated, the result can be output to a user, which gives the user an understanding of that aspect of the company's business. There can be provided a comparison between the actual KPI value and a reference KPI value such as a budget or target value. This can give the user a basis for evaluating the KPI value, for example to decide whether any measures should be taken in the business organization in an effort to change the KPI value.
Some indicators such as KPIs are evaluated relative to time dependent data. Revenue and profit can be calculated on a monthly, quarterly or financial-year basis, to name a few examples. The system can be configured to define the time period, as the context for evaluating the KPI.